Taking the Throne
by unleashed her imagination
Summary: Alternative story of Ser Jorah and his adopted sister, born in Dorne but adopted and brought up on Bear Island. I changed the characters a little, adding some. Some ideas from seasons 1 and 4. Enjoy! :)
1. Little sister

The story I'm about to tell you, is a story of a little girl who grew up to be one of the best fighters in the Seven Kingdoms. She was an extraordinary young lady from the moment she came on to this world. Born in Dorne, but adopted quickly after her birth, she was brought up in a dangerous place, called the Bear Island. Inhabited by these large animals, living there as a human was deathly. Even the most skilled fighters, born and bread on that very island, were killed by those creatures. Everyone not fit enough to fight, was killed on the spot, which is one of the reasons women on Bear Island know how to fight. That, and the Iron Islander who invade one or another island close to them every now and then.

But you already know that. What you don't know is a story about Aleyna, Lady Mormont, Lady commander of Bear Island who went on becoming Commander of Queensguard, fighting alongside some of the greatest knights the world has ever seen, fighting for the one true ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen.

She didn't know she was adopted until her older brother, Jorah, got married. On that very night, she learned that her dear brother is not her brother by blood but only by name. It was kept a secret because islanders have reported that it is possible Jorah has feelings for her that go beyond allowed ones. He knew the story – by the time Aleyna came to Bear Island, he was already 15 and it would be difficult lying to him. He was made to keep the secret until appropriate time would arrive. Jorah wasn't affected by that; he loved her as a brother but as she was growing up, he realized it could be difficult to hold back.

For her fourth name day, Aleyna got a present that changed her life. Jorah had a sword made for her. A tiny sword for a little girl his sister was. The first time she held that sword, it was obvious she was born to do it. Even though she was tiny with no trace of muscles, the sword never fell from her hands. Jorah was surprised just how quickly she learned the basic moves. As the years went by, she got better and better. She could as well join Kingsguard at the age of 13. And that was the year that changed everything.

Jorah was 28, he had no wife and was forced to marry one. Aleyna's training was left to a friend of Jorah's, who was in a personal guard of Lord Commander Mormont. He grew quite fond of her, being more of a boyfriend than a teacher. He wasn't ugly, rather contrary, quite good-looking, well-built young lad, about 8 years older than her, so just the right age difference for a future husband. One day, Jorah came by to see how are her little sister's fighting skills improving, only to see her with his friend, kissing instead of practicing sword fighting.

»Hey!« His loud greeting made them part, looking in his direction. »I made you her teacher, I don't recall giving you permission for anything else.« He backed of, returning to his duties. Jorah turned to Aleyna.

»You really shouldn't mix with him.«

»Now, why would that be, Jorah?« She was annoyed a little, having her big brother ordering her who to fall in love with.

»Do you know him?«

»You mean, do I know a man who was teaching me for the past year, who was practicing with me several times a day every day? I'd say I know him.« He smirked.

»Well, I trained him. And he can be very bossy. I don't think you can get along. You have a much better future in front of you, don't mess it up for a man like that. It's better being alone than being trapped with someone you end up not loving at all.« Saddness was written all over his face, trying to be hidden, but couldn't be. He swallowed.

»Jorah? What happened?« He looked down, with shame in his eyes.

»I'm marrying a woman I don't love. Because father told me so. And there's family's honour at stake, I can't risk it. I know she'll use me for money and other material goods, and I don't care for them. But I'll never get anything in return. Not a trace of love.« He wanted to cry, one could see it in his eyes, tears gathering to produce a fountain. He wanted to at least be given a chance to find a woman he'd love.

Sorrow. And pure hell. There's nothing worse than being with someone you know you could never love. And they don't love you, either. Aleyna put down her sword. She hugged Jorah as tight as possible.

»I am so sorry, Jorah. I am so so sorry.«


	2. Jorah's Marriage

The House Mormont was unlikely to be called rich. They were on a level of a middle class King's Landing resident. But they took care a wedding was memorable. With a simple potion called ale. Galons were brought to the Mormont House or Palace, if you prefer, on the night Jeor Mormont's son got married. The entire Bear Island came to the feast and they drank. Gods, they knew how to drink, pouring ale down their throats like water.

At the head of the party, Mormont family, and the family of Lynesse Hightower, Jorah's wife, all of them drinking. Except Jorah. And Aleyna, she was not yet allowed to drink. Jorah was after several hours still stucked with his first cup of wine (newly wed couple had a privilege of drinking wine). He kept glancing at Aleyna. Lord Mormont decided it's finally time to have »the talk«.

»Aleyna, come with me.« She stood up, following her father to a quieter place. They reached her room.

»My dear, there's something I need to say to you, and I think it's the right time.« He paused, thinking of what saying next. »You...you were not born on Bear Island.« She lifted up her head.

»I don't understand...«

»Your father is unknown, believed to be a soldier from Dorne. You mother...she worked at an establishment that takes care of pleasing men.«

»Brothel.« He sighed.

»Yes.«

»So she was a whore and my father fucked her, so she ended up with me.« Jeor moved uncomfortably. She was angry, sad and disappointed at the same time. »So where does House Mormont come in?« He licked his lips.

»I went to Dorne. And I found a room at that pleasure house. I didn't...fuck any of those women. But my room was right opposite your mother's and I heard crying. I was sure she had a baby recently. So I went to see her when she was...off duty, and I saw you. She asked if I can get you somewhere safe or else you'd have to work there when grown up.«

She couldn't believe it. Jeor Mormont saved her from whoring around Dorne but at the same time she grew up here normally, as if she was the child, actual child of Lord commander. But she wasn't. She was a Dornish bastard, a worm, unworthy of living. She was nothing.

And yet the first question wasn't at all related to her thoughts.

»So...why are you telling me now? Were you affraid your son might proposed to me if he'd known?«

»Oh he knows.«

»He...does?« she stuttered.

»Yes. I told him he was supposed to treat you as a sister, and he obeyed my orders.«

She began to understand certain Jorah's actions. He didn't mean all those things agains her sword teacher being bossy. He was jelaous. Of everyone who came near her. He wasn't protecting her. Well, he was, sometimes. But in that case it was jelaously for sure. It was hard not to notice her. She was bearly 14 but already a beauty. She looked a bit exotic, with weavy black hair, brown eyes and a bit darker skin even though she grew up in the North. And her smile...a great worrior with a smile of a princess.

»Jorah loves me, doesn't he? That's why he »rescued« me from the man who was teaching me how to fight. And you knew it all along.« She stood up. »That's why you told me now. So I won't be able to marry him. To spoil your plans and ruin House Mormont.« She picked up her sword from the desk and point it directly between Jeor's eyes.

»Tell me. Am-I-wrong?« He didn't move. Hatred was bursting out of every vein, every molecule of her being. She was ready to stick her sword through his brains and wouldn't care. He was the enemy now.

»I loved him. I thought I loved him like a brother, but I know now I loved him like a man. I wanted him, by my side, every day of my life, and you took that from me. Give me a reason I should let you live.«

»Because without letting me live, I can't make you Lady Commander of Bear Island.«

Her lower jaw moved slowly. She got really confused, lowering her sword.

»Isn't Jorah supposed to take your place?«

»Yes,« he replied without so much as looking at her. »But I want him to have a peaceful marriage.«

»Unhappy peaceful marriage,« corrected Aleyna Lord Commander.

»That's why I didn't tell you. First of all, other residents don't know that, only the closest members of the family. Secondly, Jorah is more of a knight than a leader. If you want to lead this Island, you need to be a leader and a good warrior. You have both, he doesn't. I know he's my flesh and blood, but I can't die knowing I didn't leave my island in capable hands.« He finally looked at her. »After this wedding I'm going to the Wall to join the Night's Watch. They need a new commander and I decided to go.«

»But I'm not of age.«

»Aunt Maege will take that place for the next four years. After that it's yours.« He stood up. »Now, I must say goodbye to the guests, let them know of the news, and than head north.« He turned back to her.

»We are Bear Islanders.«

»Here we stand.«

A little smile crept on his face before he left the room for the last time. Before leaving the island.

Knowing he left it in capable hands.


	3. Exiled

»I, Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, exile Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. He must never return to the Seven Kingdoms.«

The official proclamation of Jorah's exile. These were sent throughout the Kingdoms. One of them was now on the main gates of Bear Island.

_What have you done, Jorah? And for a woman who never loved you or ever gave you anything but sadness and sorrow. _

Aleyna, now officially Lady Commander of Bear Island, looked at that piece of parchment every day for the past 6 years. Lord Stark died but the parchment remained as the ruling family, Lannisters, didn't bother removing it so it stayed. Jorah can never go back to Bear Island.

Word got out that he was giving detailed information about current movements of the Targaryen children, Viserys and Daenerys, who survived slaughter of their father and most of their family. That could only be possible if he was staying near them, maybe living with them. Daenerys, according to these information, got married to a Dothraki Khal. She also knew Viserys died and that was the last piece of information King's Landing got from Jorah.

There were two possibilities: one, Jorah's alive, somewhere with a Dothraki horde, or two, he's dead, which is why he couldn't pass more infromation. She hoped it's the first one.

However, it was decision time on Bear Island. The war for the Throne has officially begun and the smaller houses were now forced to take sides. Bear Island was still sworn to the Stark of Winterfell, but since no Stark has been seen in Winterfell for over a year, they had to decide on their own. What will it be: Stannis Baratheon, favoured by Lord Stark; Lannisters and Tyrells, two houses now joined together by several marriages; or the lonely Daenerys Targaryen somewhere at the edge of the world, with Jorah by her side?

The council was called. Some knights and House Mormont were there to discuss who to turn to.

»I think we should pull with Stannis. He was the rightful king according to Ned Stark, and we must keep our vows.«

»This is useless. Stannis is weak. I don't know if he has 20.000 men fighting for him. That's a lost battle when competing agains two wealthiest houses in the world. Let's join the Lannisters and we could rule the North.«

»What about that girl, Aleyna,« asked Maege, »is she still alive?«

»Yes,« answered Lady Commander, »she is ruling over Slaver's Bay at the moment. We believe she might be able to get more manpower there and then conquer King's Landing and the rest in no time.«

»What if we send a small group of knights to find her? To make sure what's going on with her, how big are her chances?« Suggestion came from Dacey, and Aleyna took it very seriously.

»I'll find her. I need 3 more knights. We'll go to Mereen where she's rumoured to be. Or somewhere close to that.«

»We have to go to King's Landing first, they called us to give our vows,« said Maege.

»I'll deal with them on my way to Essos. I'll leave tomorrow so get my personal guard ready and pack things necessary for the travel.« She stood up, followed by other members of the council. »Unless someone strongly oppose.« Quiet. She smiled and left the room.

It took them more than a month to get to the capital. She's been there a couple of times but it was different this time. She was about to swear allegiance to Houses Baratheon and Lannister, in front of honoured guests and both houses plus the Tyrells.

The door opened.

»Lady Commander Mormont of Bear Island.«

She slowly entered. Her hands were all sweaty. The three Bear Islander following her.

»Milady, you're about to pledge allegiance to the Houses Baratheon and Lannister. Repeat after me: I, Aleyna Mormont, Commander of Bear Island, hereby swear to the old gods and the new, to be loyal to the houses Baratheon and Lannister and their respected allies.«

Aleyna kneeled before Tommen, Cersei and Tywin.

»I, Aleyna Mormont, Commander of Bear Island, hereby swear...« she stopped before saying probably her last words, »that I will kill you, or die trying.«

Sudden noise fulled the room as the guests kept wandering if she really meant it. Aleyna took the opportunity and stabbed 2 guards at the same time, while her knights finished up most of the kingsguard. She faced Jaime Lannister.

»Ah, a cripple. Back to King's Landing, are we, _kingslayer_?« She hit his sword hard, moved quickly, elegantly, until he was cornered. He threw down his sword.

»You're soon to be called that, you know.« She smiled.

»Well, there's no room for two kingslayers.« She pierced his heart.

»As for you, »queen regent«, any last words of advice to your son?« Cersei looked at Tommen and said »no« calmly. She was beheaded in front of her son just seconds after his father. Aleyna got closer to the Throne.

»So this is what people are fighting for? An uncomfortable chair. Do you like it?« Tommen stayed quiet. »Mmm, I thought as much. Now, what I've done to your family, is called revenge. They killed a lot of Northeners, we kill them. I want you to show me some wisdom and answer: what are you? A boy or a king?«

»A king?« She cut his neck.

»Sorry, wrong answer.«


	4. Reunited

Traveling to the free cities is dangerous enough for a caravan or a horde, but for four people is borderline suicidle. Not to mention the fact they grew up in the North, in a completely different weather. The were sweating like dogs, their horses were tired, and honestly, so were they. Sleep was not something Aleyna gave much attention to, so only 5 hours were dedicated to it. Much too less for 15 or more hours of riding.

After a month of such tempo one of the knights fell from his horse. He bled from both arms and hands, badly burnt all over his face, his feet were swollen and he wasn't able to ride anymore.

»Ser Gren, let me help you,« said Aleyna, already dismounted her horse and went to help her guard.

»No, milady, I...« she took of his boots to discover swollen feet. His face looked so...drained. Like no life was left in him.

»Is there any food and water left?«She was desperate to keep him alive, he was her best knight in the guard. Not only that: she liked him. To be honest, none of them respected the policy of sex after marriage. Right after she took the position of Lady Commander, Aleyna turned out to be quite easy-going when it comes to nocturnal activities. Knights in her personal guard are not allowed to get married. So it comes as no surprise that 4 men, appointed to protect her (one stayed on Bear Island as her replacement), were more than delighted to find out she is a bit of a naughty girl.

I took her only 6 months to have her first go wih them. And it was Ser Gren. He impressed her so much he became her most popular choice when she felt lonly and sad...and unwanted. Black-haired with blue eyes, tall, well-built. It sounds like a fairytale. Not that the others had a shortage of her. Her Dornish blood finally showed its powers. When she wanted a man, she just took the guard on her doorstep. He was fit and ready to go back on duty in half an hour.

But she never forgot her love for Jorah. His blue eyes gazing at her, his hands on her shoulders for support, his rusky voice. Yes, he was much older, it was 15 years between them, yet she couldn't care less. He might be a good actor, pretending he doesn't know she's adopted and playing a brave protective big brother. But those sparkly eyes were far from being brotherly. Those hands on her shoulders were protective for a whole different reason. The way he talked; it was almost like trying to tell her the truth, yet he couldn't. He taught her everything she knows, the rest was just practice.

The Bear Islanders decided to camp for a day, to have a much longer rest and make sure to gain enough strength to continue the journey. She wanted to find her Jorah. But for that she needed sleep. And other things which completely exhausted men weren't able to provide at the moment. They all needed to lay down really.

They made 2 tents, one for Ser Gren and Aleyna, and another for the other two knights. Ser Gren was unable to help but she was quite able to put a tent up herself. After the camp was finished, fire burning outside for protection, she stepped in her tent. Gren looked much better. They managed to find some water and a goat for dinner. She laid down next to him.

»May I say, Ser, you're looking much better. That goat did wonders to you.«

»Yes, milady...« She looked at him. »Sorry, Aleyna.«

»There's no one around, you know we agreed on calling me by my first name?« He nodded, putting his hand around her waist. She smiled.

»I missed you, Aleyna. I actually wanted to ask you something but then you ordered to pack things and you were too busy in King's Landing.« She turned around, facing him.

»You can ask me now, Ser.« He licked his lips. A wrong word and he'd be beheaded like Cersei Lannister. »Don't be nervous. You know you can ask me anything.« He swallowed.

»Would...would you give me the honour of becoming...my wife?«

More than a surprise.

»Ser Gren, I...ugh...that was a real surprise.« She looked for the right words. »I don't want to give you an answer until we reach Bear Island again. But let me assure you I'll think about it every day. I hope that's a consolation for you.« He smiled.

»I understand. Don't rush. I want you to be sure you won't have regrets, whatever the answer may be.«

»Thank you. Gren.« She kissed him. A long and hard and above all passionate kiss was exactly what they needed at that moment. Laying down, finally of the horse, that was a real crown jewel. Paying for all the torture on the way, the suffering, hunger, lack of sleep. The kiss gave both energy. And hope some day will get better.

_*After a month or so*_

There weren't much adventures for them. The four travelers – at least that's what they claimed to be every time they needed to enter a city – visited Quath and Astapor to find that the Mother of Dragons was indeed there. She freed some slaves so logically, she should be in either Yunkai or Mereen. And since Mereen was the last city of Slaver's bay, and the biggest...

It took them another month to reach Mereen. Slave children who were supposedly crucified, were now burried in the grounds. They got to the gates, saying they'd like to speak with a man in charge. They took them to the Great Pyramide, where Daenerys Targaryen ruled. It seemed they interrupted a council meeting. Missandei announced them.

»Lady Commander Aleyna Mormont of Bear Island.« Daenerys' look went straight to Jorah, whose lower jaw was about to reach the floor. Aleyna and her three knights entered.

»Aleyna?« Jorah's face suggested a heart attack is coming. He stood up, so did Daario and Ser Baristan.

»Jorah. Dear brother.« She didn't move at first, but she couldn't help herself and like a tiny little girl, she ran to Jorah, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug, kissing her forehead. Nobody has ever seen Ser Jorah Mormont smiling so much.

»You became Lady Commander.«

»Aye.«

»I'm happy for you. But you have to explain: how did you find us?«

»Well, it wasn't easy. We travelled to Quath, Astapor. We learned you freed the slaves there so I thought: Mereen is the furthes, you must be there by now. And you were.« He smiled proudly.

»I have a clever sister, don't I?« She smiled turning to Daenerys.

»I apologize, your Grace. I haven't seen my dear Jorah for a while. I'm sure you understand.« She knelt down.

»Rise. Of course I understand. But I'm curious: what exactly are you doing here?« She stood up as ordered.

»We're here to swear allegiance to you, Daenerys Targaryen, in the name of Bear Island.« Dany looked surprised.

»Wouldn't you rather swear to the Lannisters? They're richer.« Aleyna smiled.

»It's rather...too late for that. I'm affraid Tywin and Tyrion are the only Lannisters alive. We arranged there's currently no king in the capital. Not alive anyway.« The council members looked at each other, waiting for someone to speak.

»We need allies like that, Lady Mormont. Join me and the North will be yours.« Now all four of them knelt down as Aleyna said the words.

_»I, Lady Aleyna Mormont, Commander of Bear Island, hereby swear allegiance to Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Breaker of chains and Mother of Dragons. I swear by the old gods and the new to help you rule the Seven Kingdoms, or die trying.«_


	5. The Plan

»So, what is your current plan?«

The magical question no one could answer. Not even Khaleesi. Her four generals sat there quietly as Missandei brought some wine in the room. Daario Naharis picked a fruit from the fruit bowl, staring at a point between his feet. Ser Barristan Selmy, the greatest fighter of all times, a role model of so many young knights, was playing with his wine cup, drinking the beverage slowly to calm his nerves. And Jorah? He atood up and moved to the closest corner of the room, his eyes moving from Daenerys to Aleyna.

»We have to take care of the situation in Slaver's Bay. I'm not going anywhere until I fix those problems.« Dany, determined as ever, was on the balcony, looking over the city she ruled. Mereen. So beautiful at sunset. The colours on the horizon were tunring from yellow to red.

»Your Grace, you should really consider attacking King's Landing. You have enough men to conquer the city.« Daario nodded to Barristan's suggestion.

»The Lannisters are stronger, don't forget that,« said Jorah, slowly walking towards Aleyna. »What do you think? We could use an extra mind of a warrior.«

She sat down. Dany kept her eyes locked on her.

»If you don't have news from King's Landing and a good battle plan, stay here. Take care of the freed slaves who came here with you. Teach them how to fight. Prepare several plans of attack, but not before you move closer to Westeros. You need to have your news as fresh as possible. That's not going to happen here.«

They looked surprised as Aleyna started telling them what to do. It was hard to confess she was probably right. 10.000 men are hardly enough to conquer King's Landing, let alone the entire Seven Kingdoms. She needed more men. And former slaves could do the job. They may not be professionals, but they'll be taught by them.

Dany looked at her knights.

»What do you think?«

»Good. I like her way of thinking,« said Daario. »We need more men, that's a fact, and we have a whole bunch of them, they just need a proper training.«

»I still think the old houses will join our army when we conquer the capital, but...I suppose one can never bee too sure,« agreed Ser Barristan. Dany's looked finished up on Jorah.

»Do you agree, Ser Jorah? Or is there another reason you kept quiet?« He smiled. Jorah smiled again. How very rare, thought Dany.

»I...I just couldn't believe my little sister was such a great commander.« His eyes watered. »I always knew there was a reason father gave you his position. And I completely agree, freed slaves are now free men who have to fight to remain free. We need to teach them. Also I think you should forget about those who stayed behind in Astapor and Yunkai. You don't have time or an army for them. Your aim is the Throne. We have to move west if we want it.«

»But I have to free the slaves. I'm Breaker of Chains, remember?« Jorah moved closer to her.

»You cannot break every single chain, Khaleesi. First, break the one around your neck that says you should be Breaker of Chains and that alone. You are a Targaryen, your place is the Iron Throne. You don't belong here.« She made sure they were only 2 feet appart.

»Leave us.« They all immediately left the room. Dany was left alone with Jorah.

»You know how much your oppinion means to me, Jorah. But I feel sort of responsable for those people I have freed...« She stopped when she saw his face. It was the same as that time before arriving at Vaez Dothrak. Her brother attacked her and she was saved by Rakharo. She begged not to kill him. Jorah's eyes told her not to beg. It is not in the nature of a ruler to beg. It was much the same expression.

»You are also responsable to your house, your family. To restore their name, their pride, to rule as you should. Don't play a hero, Khaleesi. Play a Queen.«

She kept staring at him. Whenever she needed, she found comfort at his eyes. Those eyes, as blue as the sky over Mereen. She put her hands on his shoulders.

»You are my rock, Jorah. I know I can always rely on you, to trust you. You never let me down.« Her hand touched his beard. »I think I might let you down more times.«

»No,« he almost whispered. »I have no right to be let down by you, Khaleesi.«

Their faces were now about an inch appart. She could feel his breath, filled with red wine, his lips touching her, even though they haven't. She wanted...she needed a man in her life, and Daario was too much of a lose cannon for her. Jorah was loyal, reliable, smart, not unattractive. He was a bit older, of course, but that shouldn't be an obstacle in their lives. High-born women are often married to very old rich men and are later on forced to cheat on their husbands with someone younger. Their life is not at all rich. Jorah is not like that. She could love him.

»I think...I think it's better I go and help with teaching the slaves.« He wanted to kiss her but it felt so wrong. She was his Khaleesi, his Queen. He was too low-born to have even a slightest idea about kissing Dany. She was so perfect. Her soft hands went from his beard to shoulders were electrifying. His muscles twitched when she slowly moved to the back of his neck, leaning him closer...

»Sssshhh, don't speak.« Her index finger moved to his lips, silencing him up. Jorah swallowed. He knew what will probably follow. She leaned him in for a long kiss.

They were too busy noticing they had company. Aleyna passed the open door just seconds before the kiss, thinking their private conversation was finished.

But it has just begun...


	6. The Battle of Blackwater Bay

Aleyna couldn't move. Was she wrong all these years, thinking Jorah might love her? Is she so naive to think she was his only interest? So many questions were burning inside her right now she felt she could turn into a dragon. He's not _her_ Jorah, he's just her brother. Not by blood, though.

She could never be as good as this silver lady, a high-born Targaryen, a future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. She was just a product of a paid sex that went wrong. She will never be good enough for a real Mormont. For Jorah.

She finally managed to knock on the door.

»Come in,« said Khaleesi, her tongue still tired from playing with Jorah's tongue. She was breathing fast.

»Your Grace, we started with sword fighting lessons. Some men are already showing talent for fighting so we may be able to teach them in a month or so. We cannot leave before that.« Daenerys nodded.

»I...I am very grateful for your help, Lady Mormont.«

»It's an honour serving you, Khaleesi.« Aleyna bowed and left the room. Just before the door, she turned to Jorah. »Can I talk to you?«

»Of course.« He nodded to Daenerys and followed Aleyna into an empty room.

»Are you having something with Khaleesi?« Jorah was surprised to be confronted by his own baby sister.

»I...I have no clue...what are you talking about, Aleyna?« She raised her eyebrows. That was always a sign of rage.

»I saw you two just now. It wasn't exactly a queen and her knight discussing a battle plan, was it?« He wanted to speak but couldn't.

»What has that got to do with anything? Lynesse is with someone else, I'm not married. To be honest, I don't know what that has to do with you.« She broke eye contact.

»Jeor told me, before he went North. I'm not your sister, am I? I'm a daughter of an unlucky whore that some man made a child to. And you know that. You knew it all along.«

»You'll always be my little sister, Aleyna.«

»I don't want to be your little sister.« She closed her eyes. »I...love you, Jorah. I want to be your wife. I was never meant to be your sister. It was your father who made it that way.« Jorah started feeling uncomfortable.

»Aleyna...I...it feels so wrong. I had to tell myself you're my sister so many times I made myself think it's true. And...I don't know if I can ever go back.« He left her in the dark room. Alone.

_*5 months later*_

The caravan was camping a couple of miles away from the coast dividing Daenerys from King's Landing. The have chosen the place after considrable amount of time. Dany wanted to be right on the coast, but others advised against it and suggested they should be moved from danger the coast can be.

»You don't want to be seen too early, do you, Khaleesi?« said Jorah.

It was weird 5 months for Jorah and Aleyna. Since she revealed she knew the secret about her not being Jorah's real sister, the relationship between them was most uncomfortable. Especially since Daenerys was also involved in all this. The way she was looking at Jorah every day...It was obvious one day it will happen.

Strange noises came from Daenerys' tent one night. Aleyna shared her tent with Ser Gren and Jorah. She turned around but her brother was nowhere to find. Khaleesi's tent was just opposite Aleyna's so she was able to hear every word coming out of her mouth as Jorah was clearly doing to her something she liked. It was a real torture. Even though Ser Gren was very good at those activities, Jorah was evidently much better.

»Oh Gods, Jorah, right there!«

Aleyna rolled her eyes.

»For Gods' sakes, just come, woman,« she whispered so only Gren heard her. He laughed quietly.

»You can't sleep, either, Aleyna?« She turned to him.

»How much longer will he be fucking her? I'm tired.« Gren smiled.

»I think Jorah is holding very good for someone who hasn't been with a woman for years.«

»What?« She was surprised to hear. »How do you know?«

»He told me. It was just one of those chats guys have. And he confessed – after a galon of wine – that he likes her and wouldn't mind if she was the first woman after Lynesse.« She smirked.

»Really? How very surprising.« Sarcasm was all over her face as she rolled her eyes once again. She turned around, trying to block the noises.

The next day, a messenger turned up, carrying the best news in some time. Tywin Lannister, who was currently acting king, was bankrupt and didn't have enough money to pay the old houses to help protect King's Landing. He learnt Bear islander tuned their backs on him, followed by many Northeners who fought for the Lannisters for money. Some houses decided to stay neutral. Daenerys was delighted.

»I think it's time for us to attack. How do you propose we handle this? I'd like as many soldiers spared if possible.«

»Then I believe you should send the Second sons and us, the Bear Islanders. Including Jorah,« said Aleyna. Daario Naharis nodded, so did Khaleesi. She looked at Jorah.

»Do you agree?«

He had sad eyes. Daenerys couldn't understand why. He looked happier as ever yesterday, and they're going home, doing what they have been planning to do since she married Khal Drogo.

»I think it would be enough, yes. We might be able to get in the city without being noticed.«

Meanwhile, Ser Gren turned up in Lannister uniform.

»I decided to send my own man to check things up.« She turned to Jorah. »How's this for »not being noticed«, Jorah?« Gren dismounted his horse.

»I found a brothel Lannister men usually go to. We may be able to get in and then let the Second Sons joining us.« Aleyna looked at Daenerys.

»Lady Mormont, prepare your men. Jorah, go with them.«

»Yes, Khaleesi,« said her bear, bowing.

When they reached their tents to put armors on, Jorah caged Aleyna into a corner.

»What's the matter with you? Why are you being so hostile?«

»Well, first of all, you and Khaleesi didn't let me sleep much last night, so I'm tired.« Jorah smiled before she continued. »Secondly, I thought...I thought you liked me, like you like your Daenerys, but I was obviously wrong.«

She almost wanted to cry. _What's_ _the matter with you, woman? You are no commander if you cry_! Jorah tuched her face, gently. He wiped a tear with his thumb, giving her the look. That comforting look only he was able to give. He leaned his head to one side, with a smile on his face, a sparkle in his eyes. The other hand held her around the waist.

»Aleyna, give me time, please. If you want to be a woman and no longer my little sister, you have to let me to change this in my head.« She looked at his sword. »I'm just starting to want you, but you must not rush me.« She nodded, looking back at his face.

»Jorah...please, don't hurt me. I can take a beating, fighting on with cuts all over my body, but I can't take a cut through my heart.«

It took them a couple of hours to kill five Lannister men. It was more difficult finding one without a whore in his lap. They let in the Second Sons, arriving in the Blackwater Bay, dressed as merchants. The city fell in six hours.

The major surprise was that most of the residents didn't even know what just happened. By the sunset, King's Landing changed its ruling family. The Targaryens were back.

Lady Aleyna, Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan and Daario Naharis were standing before the Throne. Jorah stepped forward.

»Welcome home, my Queen.«


	7. Securing the Throne

Within a couple of years, Daenerys managed to prove herself worthy of the crown. It was the first time in years the whole North was happy with the one ruling in King's Landing. Some fear remained she might turn out to actually be the Mad king's daughter but that day never came. Her seven knights of the Queensguard protected her from anyone that doubted her. City watch was commanded by Aleyna who passed her seat on Bear Island to Alyssane Mormont, the second daughter of Maege. She wanted to go back, yet the only bear she wanted to be with, was on the Queen's small council.

Jorah's relationship with Aleyna changed throughout the years. It was as he promised. _Aleyna, give me time, please. If you want to be a woman and no longer my little sister, you have to let me to change this in my head. _It took him a year to make his first attempt to show her he's changed.

It was late when Aleyna heard knocking on her door.

»It's me. May I enter?« A familiar voice.

»Come in, Jorah.« The big door opened with Jorah entering the room, carrying a pot of honey.

»I found it in the kitchen. I thought it might be nice to talk about Bear Island with something to remind us of it.« Aleyna hadn't had honey since she left her island. Dipping her finger deep in the pot of sticky sweet thick liquid, she sighed. When she licked it off her finger, it took her home, to the wooden hall of house Mormont, to the snow and pine trees and...

And Jorah, who was now watching her in delight. His smile never leaving his face, he repeated her actions and closed his eyes. She watched his lips tasting honey, and she wished it was her. Her fingers, her lips, her...

He opened his eyes again, eying her darkened brown ones. Lust was all he could see in them. This time it was also all he could offer her. His lips were nearing hers, she could smell his breath, feel its warmth on her mouth before he claimed them. He was trembling at first almost as if he was about to consume a forbidden fruit. But as soon as he remembered it wasn't forbidden anymore, his tongue licked her lips, making her to open her mouth, letting it in. She put her hands on his shoulders, pressing him closer to her before finally laying down on her bed with Jorah on top of her.

He kept on kissing her, exploring her mouth with his tongue while cupping her breasts. _Gods_. They were bigger than Daenerys' but firm and felt heavenly in his rough hands. The fabric of her shirt was still a barrier between her breasts and Jorah's complete delight. That was soon to change. He pulled it over her head, uncovering more of her beautiful body, sculptured with years of riding and sword fight practice on Bear Island.

Jorah pushed his hands under her waist, cupping her arse now, pressing her waist to his arousal. She sighed at the feeling of his manhood, despite those layers of fabric standing in between. _He wanted her_. They started helping each other with trousers and breeches before eventually laying completely nude in Aleyna's bedroom. He claimed her lips again, with much more gusto now, his hands touching every part of her body they could find. His erection hurt too much to stay unattended. She spread her legs wrapping them around his waist so he could fill her.

Jorah almost came on the spot when he felt the wetness around his cock. Despite years of letting her guards having their way with her, she was still tight. If one counts in the fact that Jorah was very gifted, it's no wonder Aleyna screamed when he entered her. She bit her lip to prevent waking anyone up. He felt so good, thrusting into her, slowly at first, but then his moves became more desperate. He remained a knight as much as he could but after a while he couldn't help himself anymore. His thrusts became harder, they felt more like pounding but since Aleyna was getting closer to her climax, she didn't mind. He grabbed her arse, turning her around so she could ride him the last few minutes he had. She quickly took the lead, moving up and down on his length.

Throwing her head back in pleasure, Aleyna knew Jorah was hitting the right spot deep inside her. Judgind by the faster heartbeat, he was getting closer to spilling his seed. She knew all the tricks so she dismounted him, taking his cock into her mouth. She smiled at the surprised face Jorah made just before he came, spilling all over her mouth, his seed dripping from her face down on him. He wanted to watch it further on, instead him laid his head on the pillow, breathing deeply.

She moved slowly towards his head in an erotic way, brushing her breasts on his own chest on the way. She kissed Jorah lightly, without involving her tongue but she bit his lower lip at the end.

»Ser Jorah Mormont, I already miss you inside of me.«He smiled, watching her laying on top of him, naked as her name day.

»Well, you felt good, Commander of the City watch,« he said and tapped her arse. Not hard but enough to show her she's been naughty tonight. At the feel of his hands hitting her, she moved on his half erected member, forcing him to close his eyes in pleasure.

»You're the Queen's right hand. What else does your right hand do?« she asked, winking.

»It handles big swords, my lady.« Jorah leaned in for a kiss with a playful smile on his face. He's never been happier, even the two weeks with Lynesse weren't that happy. A source of joy was right in front of his face the entire time, his adopted sister who was the only one in the Mormont family who made him laugh. Because she wasn't a Mormont.

Her hands caressed his scratchy beard. He looked manly already with his broad shoulders, big strong hands, but the beard made him even better. It somehow made him a soldier, a warrior...a knight.

The only remaining thing for Daenerys to do was to find a suitable husband who'd rule with her. And the choice she made couldn't be better if it was set up. Since the North was highly represented in the Small Council, with Jon Snow as the Commander of her Queensguard for a start, the only remaining loose end was Dorne. So the last Targaryen married Doran Martell, the prince of Dorne.

Jorah thought he'd be a little bit jealous of his Khaleesi's new consort. But he wasn't. His eyes were searching the Sept to find the ones he fell in love with. Aleyna Mormont stood there as the Commander of The City Watch in her golden cloak on the left side of the Queen but further away of course. Opposite her stood Jon Snow in his white cloak. Jorah was in the front row, standing up as his Queen made vows to her new husband. He found Aleyna's eyes and smiled. She blushed a little bit, remembering their last night, how they finished in an embrace she thought would never end. And when his blue eyes looked at her with all the love of the world, she knew it never did.


End file.
